Hogwarts Ventures Year 1
by Jen Snow
Summary: This is a Harry Potter based fan fiction. It takes place right where the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows leaves off. I'm planning on making this seven short stories, about 10,000 words each, keep watching for updates.


**Chapter 1 – To Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts Express moved through the countryside, on route to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting alone in a compartment toward the back of the train was an eleven year old witch named Alexis. Alexis had only recently learned about Hogwarts or really about magic at all. She'd been raised by her Muggle mother, Antonia Meraneli, just the two of them together in Italy.

"Can I sit here?" a black haired boy about her age asked.

"Sure," Alexia replied mildly. "Are you a first year?"

The boy nodded. "Albus Potter," he said holding out his hand.

She took it and replied, "I'm Alexis Meraneli."

Albus smiled. "I was supposed to sit with my cousin, Rosie Weasley, but she decided to suck up to Malfoy." Albus looked irritated by this.

"Who's Malfoy, and how do you know you don't like him so much?" Alexis asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy's dad and my dad when to Hogwarts together, and they hated each other. And, Mr. Malfoy's dad and my granddad hated each other too. So I don't really think that Scorpius and me will get along either." Albus explained. "No Potter and Malfoy would."

"Oh," Alexis replied. There was an awkward silence.

"You know," Albus continued. "You're the first person who hasn't flipped out when I told them my name."

"Why should I?"

"Because of my dad," Albus explained. "My dad is Harry Potter."

Alexis thought back on what she'd read of her new school books before September first. The name Potter rang a bell… "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Your dad's the one who got rid of Lord Voldemort!"

"Yes…" Albus looked astonished that this thought was just occurring to her.

A red haired girl burst though the doorway. "Albus!"

"What?" he asked, looking irritated.

The girl glared at Albus. "Please tell me he hasn't been moody the whole trip," the girl asked gently, turning to Alexis. "He gets irritable when he's nervous."

"I am not nervous, Rosie!" Albus declared.

"Full right you are. You're worried about getting thrown into Slytherin." Rosie accused.

"You're the one hanging out with Malfoy!" Albus accused. "You'll go to Slytherin, and then your dad will disown you."

"No he wont you prat," Rosie. "Mum wouldn't let him."

"What's Slytherin?" Alexis asked quietly.

Rosie looked startled. "What's your name?"

"Alexis Maraneli."

"Are you Muggle born?"

Alexis shrugged. "I don't rightly know," she said. "My mother is a Muggle, but I don't know who my dad is, so he could have been a Muggle or he could have been a Wizard."

"Well if he was a Wizard then you're bound to find out who he is while you're at Hogwarts," Albus commented. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"Albus!" Rosie said sharply. "Can you be more insensitive? Now Alexis, would you like to find out who your father is?"

Alexis looked hopefully at Rosie. "Could you do that?"

Rosie grinned, sliding into the seat next to Alexis. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?

It was only another few hours till the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at the school. The sight was magnificent, especially to the first years, finally seeing it after years of waiting.

Suddenly, Alexis didn't feel shy anymore, and dozens of questions were pouring out of her mind.

Another black haired boy came up behind her, Rosie, and Albus. "Albus, look! There's Filch! Dad says to look out for him, 'cause he's hates students and likes to get them in trouble. He's just a Squib though, so don't worry too much. Hey! Who's your friend?"

Albus smiled. "James, this is Alexis. Alexis, this is my brother, James."

James smiled at her. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Any luck you'll be in Gryffindor."

"Firs' years! O'er here! Firs' years!"

"That'll be Hagrid," James said, still smiling at Alexis. "See you after the sorting, Alexis. Later Albus, Rosie."

"Bye James," Alexis said, brushing her dark curly hair behind her ear.

"Oh!" Rosie said as they moved toward Hagrid's voice. "I think James fancies you, Alexis."

Albus glared at Rosie, avoiding eye contact with Alexis.

"He's just being nice is all," Alexis replied, though she was blushing.

"Firs' years!" Hagrid called.

The three of them followed the line of other new students toward Hagrid, who they could now see was loading all the first years into boats to sail across the lake.

"Hey Albus! An' Rosie!" Hagrid said brightly as their turn came up. "Good ter see ya!"

"Hello Professor Hagrid," Rosie said.

Hagrid looked mildly insulted. "Professor? I'm your ruttin' godfather! I'll be hearin' no professorin' from yer lot unless we're in class. Uncanny it is 'ow much you sound like yer mum, lil' Rosie. It'll be Hermione all ov'r agin'."

"Hey Hagrid," Albus said, grinning. "Hagrid, this is Alexis."

Hagrid smiled. "A pleasure."

"Nice to meet you sir," she replied. Alexis thought that perhaps she aught to be frightened of the mammoth of a man, but she wasn't. He seemed like he was just a big teddy bear, and from the reaction of Rosie and Albus, she supposed she was right about that. She did however, wonder how it was that he got to be their godfather.

The boats glided across the lake easily, and no one really talked until they reached the other side.

"Who decide what House we get put in?" Alexis asked Rosie and Albus as they got out of the boat.

"The Sorting Hat," Rosie answered. "It's a magical wizard hat that's job is simply to sort us. I think it kind of reads out minds, and puts us in the House best suited to our personality."

"What are the other Houses?"

"There's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff," Albus answered.

"James is in Gryffindor already, which is where all four of our parents were when they were in school. Our cousin Victroire is in Hufflepuff – it's her last year at Hogwarts – even though her dad, Uncle Bill, was in Gryffindor. Aunt Fleur didn't go to Hogwarts."

Hagrid was leading them into the Great Hall now, where he told them to wait in a line there until they were called and told what House to sit with.

**Chapter 2 – The Sorting Hat**

For the first time, Alexis noticed a battered up old hat sitting on a stool in the front of the Great Hall. "Is that the…

All of the sudden the voice came out hat, and it began to sing:

_"Oh you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat that me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I a Thinking Cap!_

The Great Hall was filled with cheers of students old and new, that were abruptly cut off as the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Bones, Hayden."

An excited looking boy walked up and sat on the stool, placing the Sorting Hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it chanted; and the Hufflepuff table clapped loudly as Hayden Bones walked over to join his fellows.

"Brahma, Devin." McGonagall called next.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dorndurf, Casper.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat chanted after a moment.

"Gleding, Dirk."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goyle, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hardy, Drew."

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat seemed to know even before it touched Drew's head.

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Albus leaned close to Alexis. "He's Slytherin, no mistake."

The Sorting Hat took his time with Malfoy, and seemed to be talking to Scorpius for a moment. Then it decided, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus looked stunned.

"Slytherin, huh?" Rosie smirked.

"Meraneli, Alexis." McGonagall called next, leaving no room for pondering on he part.

Alexis walked up to the stool as the others had done, and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"I sense much fear in you, Meraneli. And secrets. Good for Slytherin I'd say, yet to come this far without showing weakness, I think…GRYFFINDOR!"

Alexis got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat beside James.

"I told you you'd be Gryffindor," he said smiling. "I could tell the moment I met you."

"Nutwiff, Orion."

A moments pause, and then "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!"

Alexis watched as Albus made his way to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus let out a huge grin, and scampered over to where Alexis and James were waiting.

"Shiver, Demy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat declared.

"Lastly!" Professor McGonagall called loudly, "Weasley, Rosie."

The Sorting Hat again took his time with Rosie, seeming to have a conversation like it had had with Malfoy before placing him in the unlikely Gryffindor.

"RAVENCLAW!" it finally decided, upon a curt nod from Rosie.

Alexis watched Rosie walk toward the Ravenclaw table and then saw Albus looking, or rather glaring at the Sorting Hat.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think that Sorting Hat is going mental. "Rosie should be in Gryffindor, with us. Weasleys always go to Gryffindor. And Malfoy," he spat, "Should be in Slytherin like his dad and his granddad and probably all the other Pure-Blood maniac Malfoys in the history of Hogwarts."

"Potter," a voice said.

James and Albus both turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"I was talking to Albus, James," she said gently. "Young man, I have found in my many years at Hogwarts, that the Sorting Hat often knows things about students that, though they may not be apparent at first, show them to be perfect for the House it puts them in."

Albus bowed his head. "Yes, Professor."

"Albus," she mused as she turned away. "Please come to my office tomorrow evening at 8:00. You need to meet someone."

Albus looked up. "Yes, Professor."

The Headmistress walked up to the front again, and addressed the students. "The time for making new friends in near at hand, but now I suggest that we eat."

Suddenly there was food like Alexis had never seen before sitting on the tables. They all dug in, but despite McGonagall's note that they could make friends later, all of the Great Hall was engulfed in chatter.

In two hours time, the feast was over and the Prefects were guiding the first years to their Houses.

"Hufflepuff first years to me!" an elegant voice sounded.

"That's Victroire there. She's Head Girl for Hufflepuff." Albus commented.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"My cousin, remember?" Albus reminded her. "I've got six uncles you know. So I really should have a ton of cousins, but Uncle Fred died nineteen years ago in the Battle for Hogwarts, so five really. Victroire is Uncle Bill's daughter, and she's got no brothers or sisters. Uncle Charlie can't find a girl who can handle his career, Uncle Percy has always been married to the Ministry – just got elected Minister, the youngest ever actually. Uncle George runs the joke shop in Hogsmead, not married yet be there is always hope for him. And Uncle Ron is Rosie's dad. Rosie has a little brother, Hugo, who's the same age as my little sister, Lilly."

Alexis smiled. She's always wished for a big family, but it had always just been here and her mother, and her mother was always too sick to do much. When Professor McGonagall had come to tell her that she was a Witch, and would be going to Hogwarts, her mother hadn't even been able to get out of bed to greet the Headmistress. Alexis had even gone to Diagon Alley alone.

**Chapter 3 – Professor Lyons**

Their Head of Houses gave them their schedules the next morning. Albus and Alexis were looking over their identical schedules together in the Gryffindor common room.

"Today we have Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw, and then double Potions with Slytherin." Albus announced. "We'll see Rosie in Care of Magical Creatures."

"And Professor Hagrid," Alexis added.

"You can just call him Hagrid out of class," Albus said. "He won't mind."

"Time to head down then," Alexis said, getting her bag and leading the way out the door.

"The new password will be 'gillyweed' when you get back this afternoon," the Fat Lady called from behind them.

"Are you settling into Gryffindor tower alright, Malfoy?" the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick said from behind them. "It is most irregular to see one of your family here."

"I'm alright, thanks Nick." Malfoy replied with a gentle smile. "I didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"You didn't want to be in Slytherin!" Albus rounded on him. "Why?"

Malfoy smiled. "I'm not the type, and I know it. My dad will flip out when I tell him I'm in Gryffindor. He just assumed I'd go in Slytherin."

"How'd you talk the hat into not putting you in Slytherin?"

"I didn't have to," Malfoy said. "It knew."

"Well then what were you talking to it about?"

Alexis said nothing. She had grown up in the house down the road from Malfoy manor, and even knowing nothing about them, or herself, being wizarding folk, she had heard stories about Scorpius. Now, seeing him, she would not be surprised if the stories were true.

"The hat wanted to know why I thought I'd be beset in Gryffindor, as apposed to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"And?" Albus pressed.

Scorpius looked at Alexis, a sort of pleading in his eyes. She knew that look well; it said "I want to be honest but I don't want to tell."

"Is it true that your dad gave your uncles his Triwizard winnings to your uncles to start the joke shop?" Alexis asked Albus. She couldn't remember where she'd heard about that, but it seemed an ideal way to change the subject.

"Huh?" Albus asked. "Oh, yeah. Uncle Fred and Uncle George."

Albus then started on relating the history of Weasly's Wizarding Weezes, and was still going when the arrived on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid's class was.

"Hey Albus!" Hagrid called. "An' Alexis, good ter see ya!"

Hagrid spend the first Care of Magical Creatures class going over the illegal creatures to own or breed. When he got to dragons, Albus sniggered.

"Hagrid tried to raise a dragon my dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Uncle Charlie had to get him out of that mess."

Before long, the hour was up and Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, and Rosie were walking back up the hill to the Great Hall for lunch. Albus and Alexis walked ahead and listened to Scorpius and Rosie talk.

"The Sorting Hat asked me the same question," Rosie was saying. "My family had always been in Gryffindor, till me."

"I don't want to go home for Christmas, I'd rather stay at Hogwarts." Scorpius mused. "But if I stay my father will probably send a Howler."

Albus and Alexis fell back to join the conversation. "When my Uncle Ron was at Hogwarts, my grandmother sent him a Howler at least once. It's not too bad, he said, and it was worth whatever he'd done to get it."

Scorpius smiled at Albus. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks Albus."

After lunch the Albus, Alexis, and Scorpius walked to Potions.

"James told me that Professor Lyons is pretty nice," Albus said. "He was here last year too."

The class was already nearly full when the three of them walked it. Albus and Scorpius were deep in conversation when Alexis, very out of character, gritted her teeth. "I know him."

Albus looked stunned at the hatred in Alexis' eyes. "What?"

For an answer she stomped to the front of the class and glared at the Professor or was sitting behind his desk checking papers. "You bastard," she said with meaning, and loud enough the whole class stopped talking and turned their attention to the front of the room.

Professor Lyons looked up, and upon meeting Alexis' gaze, his face went white. "Miss Meraneli?" he asked with trepidation.

"My mum says that you are the reason I've never had my father! What did you do to my dad?" she hissed.

The class murmured between themselves.

Professor Lyons stood. "Those are serious accusations Alexis, which aught to be addressed between you and I, outside of class. See me in my office at 8:00 this evening."

Alexis said nothing more, just took a seat next to Albus and Scorpius at the back of the room.

"What the ruddy hell was that?" Albus demanded.

"I saw a picture of him in a box my mum keep under her bed, and when mum caught me looking at it she told me that 'that man is the reason you have never had your daddy around'. She won't tell me anything else about him, or about my father," she explained.

"I didn't know you came from a broken home," Scorpius said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Albus chuckled under his breath, and got a fresh piece of parchment out to write a letter to his dad.

Dear Dad,

I made two new friends so far, which is good because Rosie got put in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor so I don't see her much. First I met this girl Alexis, and she's Muggle born like Aunt Hermione and really nice. Her and Rosie get along too. We all sat on the train like you and Uncle Ron that first day you came to Hogwarts. Now here's the funny one. My other friend is Scorpius Malfoy. He's not like his dad at all, he's really neat, and he got put in Gryffindor too. He's afraid his dad will send a Howler when he finds out he's not in Slytherin.

Love, Albus

Albus folded the letter over and put it back in his bag. He'd send the letter back home with his Owl Dobby before going to the Headmistress' office at 8:00 tonight.

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

Albus was thinking about Alexis as he tied the note to Dobby's leg. She had just left on her way to see Professor Lyons where neither of them could even imagine what was going to happen.

"Take your wand with you," Albus had suggested. "_Expelliarmus_ is the disarming spell if Lyons tries anything funny. Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Albus," she'd insisted. "Besides, you have to go see McGonagall, remember?"

Albus did remember. Bu he wasn't looking forward to it at all. His father had spent a lot of time in that office, when Dumbledore was Headmaster, and had told his children all about how great he was as they were growing up. Albus Dumbledore had died Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and years later named his son Albus after the Headmaster.

A lot to live up to, Harry had told his son over and over. Albus wanted to live up to that standard, but he was nothing special, and he was afraid that maybe his dad would love him less if he was only ever your average Wizard.

Albus pondered this as he made his way to the Headmistress' office. When he arrived, he found himself facing two stone gargoyles, and remembered what his dad had said about needing a password. Thinking again of the Headmaster whom he was named for, he said "Albus," and the door swung open.

"Professor?" Albus called, stepping into the study.

"Over here, Potter." McGonagall called from a desk.

Albus walked over to the desk. "You told me to come."

"Yes, your father wanted you to meet two people," McGonagall said her sharp voice. "Albus, Severus, come meet young Mr. Potter."

"Why, he looks just like his father!"

Albus turned to see a portrait of his namesake, Albus Dumbledore, smiling at him.

"No, he looks like James. Harry had Lilly's eyes, he does not."

Another portrait glared at him.

"Severus!" McGonagall snapped. "It wouldn't hurt you to smile for once."

Severus Snape rolled his eyes. "It might," he said.

Dumbledore was still smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you Albus," he said. "I was just talking to your father a moment ago, he sends his love."

Albus frowned. "How were you talking to dad?"

"You're father has a portrait of me hanging in his study, which he just recently acquired. You will be able to talk to me when you are home for Christmas."

"I was thinking about staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, sir," Albus mumbled.

"Why would you do that?" Severus inquired. "Harry Potter not the perfect father?"

"No," Albus said. "Dad's great, I just think I'll stay so Scorpius isn't alone. He wants to stay, because he and his dad don't get along."

"Malfoy?" McGonagall asked, surprised.

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore looked gleeful. "Potter and Malfoy, friends?"

"He's in Gryffindor, sir," Albus added.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Snape too looked surprised. "Draco will be revolted."

Albus was beginning to wonder why on earth he had been named after Severus Snape. He did not like this former Headmaster at all. He reminded his of their House Elf, Kreacher.

"You're father was glad to hear you are in Gryffindor, Albus," Dumbledore commented. "He said that you are worried you'd be put in Slytherin."

"That would have been a treat," Snape sneered.

"The Sorting Hat almost put your father in Slytherin, did you know that?" Dumbledore asked.

Albus looked surprised. "No, he never said anything about that."

For the first time Snape's gaze softened. "It considered putting Lilly in Slytherin too. Things may have been different if it had. You might have been my grandson, not James Potter's."

"That would never have happened!" Albus said.

Snape's glare returned. "Perhaps your brother should have been named for me. He was much nicer when we met last year."

"You met James? Why?" Albus asked.

"He has aspirations to be on this wall with the rest of us someday and wanted to meet Dumbledore," Snape said casually. "He spent most of the evening talking to me, however."

"I think it's time this young man was off to bed," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I agree," McGonagall said. "You may see yourself out, Potter."

Albus nodded and made for the door. "It was nice to meet you Professors."

"And you as well," Dumbledore replied.

Albus walked out and was about to close the door when her heard Dumbledore speak again. "Minerva you need to keep and eye on James Potter," he advised.

Albus stopped to listen.

"Why would you say that, Albus?" she inquired. "James is well liked and bright."

"Minerva think now, I know it's hard," Snape's voice said. "Who does this James Potter remind you of…or rather who does he remind Dumbledore of?"

"You're not thinking…?" McGonagall sounded shocked.

"Tom, yes," Albus said sadly. "James Potter is very like Tim Riddle."

Silence followed that and Albus moved quietly away from the door, and made his way back toward Gryffindor Tower. "Who's Tim Riddle?" he wondered aloud.

He racked his brain, coming up with nothing by the time he got back to Gryffindor Common room, where he was greeted by an excited looking Alexis.

"What did Professor Lyons have to say?" he asked, remembering where she'd been this evening, and forgetting all about his curiosities concerning James and this Tom Riddle fellow.

"Albus, Professor Lyons isn't the reason my father was never around, like my mother told me," she said in a hushed voice. "He _is_ my father."

**Chapter 5: Howler, Herbology, and Houses**

Alexis made Albus promise not to tell anyone, not even McGonagall could know. She's already told Rosie and Scorpius, because they were best friends, but no one else could know. Professor Lyons could loose his post if the Headmistress found out.

A few weeks passed and Christmas drew nearer. At the end of the week they'd be heading home for Christmas; well, not all of them. Albus' father had given him permission to stay at Hogwarts, although his mother had pitched a 'Weasley Fit" about it.

"It's Christmas!" Ginny had exclaimed. "You don't understand how lucky you are to have a family to spend Christmas with!"

If Albus had thought his parents gave him a hard time, it was mellow compared to the Howler that Scorpius had gotten this morning at breakfast.

"HOW DARE YOU REFUSE TO COME BACK TO THE MANOR FOR BREAK! YOU CAN'T AVOID ME FOREVER BOY, I MEANT WHAT I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU GOT ON THAT TRAIN! I WILL BEAT YOU BLOODY! SHAME! YOU BRING SHAME TO THE NAME MALFOY! AND GYFFINDOR? SHAME! I HOPE YOU'RE AT LEAST MAKING SOME DECENT FRIENDS! AND IF I HEAR YOUR RUNNING WITH HARRY POTTER'S SON YOU WILL WISH YOU'D NEVER CROSSED ME!"

"So I guess your dad doesn't want you hanging out with me, huh?" Albus had said. "What are you going to do now?"

Scorpius smiled. "Oh, just avoid telling him you're my best mate for as long as I can."

They both laughed, and had then walked up to the North Tower for Divination.

Now, they were headed to Herbology in the Greenhouses, which they had with Hufflepuff. Then, after that they would be going down the Quidditch Field to practice flying on brooms with the first years from every House. Albus was looking forward to that; his Uncle George would be helping with that class today.

The three of them walked in the greenhouse where Professor Longbottom was wrestling with a large plant. "Get the ruddy hell off of me!" he demanded.

"Hello Professor," Albus said. "Mum sends her love, as usual."

Neville Longbottom looked up from the plant and smiled, remembering his own school days and the adventures he'd had with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Hello Albus," he said quietly. "How's your dad?"

Neville looked at the three friends carefully. He'd been rather shocked to find out that Draco Malfoy's son was so different from his father. And then there was Alexis, who reminded Neville a good deal of himself at that age, though perhaps she was a bit more graceful than he had been or ever would be for that matter. On that thought, he returned to untangling himself from the Devil's Snare. It was cranky because he'd brought it out in the sunlight to show the last class of fourth years.

By the time he'd finished and put it away, the rest of the class had filed in. He slammed the cabinet shut and stood up to face the class. "Who can tell me what that plant was that I just put away?" he asked.

Alexis' hand shot in the air.

"Yes, Meraneli." Neville pointed.

"Devil's Snare, sir."

"Excellent!" he smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Alexis smiled.

"Alright class, today we are going to be discussing some water plants. I am thinking of a water plant that when eaten can save your life. How knows what this is?"

Scorpius hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes Malfoy?" Neville asked gently. This boy was so unlike his father it was almost laughable. He glad though; he had not been looking forward to the prospect of teaching the very image of Draco, who had made his own years at Hogwarts a nightmare.

"Gillyweed, sir?"

"Can you tell me why?" he asked Scorpius.

"The magical properties of Gillyweed made humans form gills." Scorpius answered a little more confidently.

"Very good. Ten more points to Gryffindor."

They discussed Gillyweed and other water plants for the remainder of the class.

"Homework!" Neville shouted above the shuffling of bags. "One roll of parchment about a water plant we have not discussed to be turned in first class back from Christmas break. Have a good holiday all of you!"

By the time the Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs arrived on the Quidditch field the Ravenclaw and Slytherins were already there. Alexis, Albus, and Scorpius followed the line of students to the storage shed to get school brooms.

They're all been required to attend the Broom Flying classes up till this point, but after Christmas break it would be voluntary. Albus, Alexis, Scorpius, and Rosie were all planning on continuing, on account that all four of them were planning on trying out for the Quidditch House Teams next year, and wanted to have as much practice as possible.

"What position do you want to play, Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"Seeker, like my dad," he answered. "You?"

"Keeper, I think," he answered. "Alexis?"

"I'm still trying to learn what the players do, really," she replied. "I'm thinking Beater."

"I'm going for Seeker." Rosie put in. "And I'm trying out tomorrow. The Ravenclaw Seeker fell off his broom yesterday at practice, he was a second year, like James. He wouldn't be able to play again till after Christmas, and we've got the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor match day before break. James said that the boy who fell off is afraid to get back in the air now, so he's resigned."

Albus let out a laugh. "You'll never get on the team."

Rosie glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because you're a first year, and you're a girl, and you're not good enough."

Alexis frowned. "What's being a girl got anything to do with it?"

Albus looked flustered. "Boys are better at sports than girls is all. Ask anybody you like. It doesn't mean I don't like girls, well some girls, but boys are better."

Scorpius looked at the ground, and Alexis watched him. She wanted to ask him, but she didn't want him to think it mattered to her either way, if the rumors were true.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up and saw a tall red-haired man walking towards them. He had one ear, but that had not affected his good looks. He wore his hair at shoulder length, and wore a pony tail.

"Albus! Rosie!" he called.

"Uncle George!" Albus smiled.

"My god you two have grown," George Weasley said. "Rosie you look more and more like Ginny every day."

"She acts like her too," Albus growled.

George laughed. "I'm sorry. Bad enough you have to live with one, and then go to Hogwarts with the other."

All of them, even Rosie laughed at that.

"Shall we go catch some air?" George asked with another whimsical smile.

**Chapter 6 – Christmas**

The days leading up to Christmas break were almost unbearable for Albus. True to her word, Rosie had tried out for the open Ravenclaw Seeker position, and amazingly, she'd been chosen. This was mostly due to lack of people trying out, only four Ravenclaws had appeared the next day, and one of them was only there for moral support to her seventh year boyfriend. The third one trying out was a second year boy who looked like a young elephant.

The seventh year boy had tried first, and he really had needed the moral support because he was no good at all for the Seeker's role, and the second year boy had spotted food on the ground below before he'd noticed the Snitch right above his head. Rosie had flow well, and caught the Snitch before the Ravenclaw Captain had even spotted it.

To make matters worse, Ravenclaw then proceeded to win against Gryffindor, and after that, Albus was sincerely glad that he'd be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. How was he going to face his father after this? Harry had been the youngest Seeker in over 100 years, and now is niece, by marriage – not blood, had stepped into his shoes when it had been Albus who'd been meant to do so. And Rosie was not going to let him live it down.

Every one seemed so thrilled about it, too. Uncle George had said that Rosie flew like Fred. McGonagall was pleased to, once more, been witness to another extremely young and talented Quidditch player rising from the ranks of Hogwarts students. Even Alexis was celebrating with Rosie, down at Hagrid's.

Scorpius, while not quite as worked up as Albus, had stuck with his friend when he's said "it's only by fluke she got in".

Now, at last, there were only a few students left at Hogwarts, and Scorpius and Albus were the only first years. Alexis had been planning on staying too, but last minute Professor Lyons had invited her to join him at his home for the holidays.

"So what do you want to do now?" Scorpius asked. "We've done all our homework."

Albus thought a minute. "Well it's Christmas tomorrow, and I was thinking about at least telling my parents 'Marry Christmas'."

"How," Scorpius asked. "Send an owl? Will it get to your house before tomorrow?"

"No, not an owl," Albus said. "There's a portrait of Professor Dumbledore, the guy I was named after, in McGonagall's office, and another at my place, so we could ask Professor Dumbledore to tell him for me."

Scorpius shrugged. "Okay."

The two walked to the Headmistress' office in silence, until Albus asked, "Did you want to send an owl to your parents?"

Scorpius looked surprised he'd even asked for a moment, and then just looked bitter. "I've got nothing to say to them."

"Why don't you get along with them?" Albus inquired.

"I'm different from them, in a lot of ways. My father hates me."

Albus didn't ask anymore questions after that, until they'd reached the stone gargoyles.

"What do you think the password is?"

"Try 'Merry Christmas'," Scorpius suggested, but Albus didn't have to repeat it because the gargoyles responded to Scorpius.

The two boys walked into the office, and were surprised to find it empty. Professor McGonagall wasn't there.

"Hello?" Albus called.

"Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" a voice sneered. "Not detention, surely?"

Albus turned to see Severus Snape's portrait addressing him. "No, Snape, I was coming to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Snape ignored him. "And you must be Draco's boy!" he said, turning to Scorpius. "You're such a disappointment to him, of course."

"Hi Severus," Albus said gloomily. "Has father decided to disown me yet?"

"You know him?" Albus demanded is disgust.

"My other portrait is currently in possession of Draco Malfoy," Snape answered. "Draco's father and I were friends, once upon a time."

"Yeah, Death Eaters is what you were," Scorpius accused.

"You were a Death Eater?" Albus looked white.

Snape smiled. "Oh, didn't your father tell you that? I'm surprised; he spent most of his years at Hogwarts trying to tell everyone that very thing. Draco was a Death Eater too. And Scorpius here…"

Scorpius looked sick. "Severus stop, please. Don't."

"Severus who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Dumbledore, there's someone here to see you." Snape said casually.

"Albus!" Dumbledore said. "Merry Christmas! And you must be Scorpius. Merry Christmas to you as well!"

"Merry Christmas, sir," the boys said in union.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"I wanted to ask you to tell my mum and dad 'Marry Christmas' for me." Albus answered.

"Certainly, I'll go tell him now, I was just talking to him, he's in his study hiding from Hermione who apparently trying to get him to convince Ron allow Viktor Krum to stay with them over his visit this summer."

With that he was off, and the boys were left alone with Snape again.

"You know, Potter, you just missed your brother. He was up here to see me only about an hour ago."

"James?" Albus asked, surprised.

"You have only one brother, I hope," Snape said. "Yes, James."

"I thought he'd gone home!"

"Yes, I thought he had too, but apparently not. He's in the Library, I think."

"Albus!" Dumbledore interrupted. "Your father says 'Merry Christmas' back, and also to tell you…"

"Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing in my office?"

The boys turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"They just came to see me, Minerva," Dumbledore said kindly.

"Yes, don't cough up a hair ball on their account," Snape said. "It's not worth it."

McGonagall glared at Snape. "You are lucky that your portrait is stuck to that wall Severus, because I would have ripped it off by now otherwise."

Albus and Scorpius held back their laughter.

"And you two should be down at the feast," she snapped at them. "Off with you!"

The boys did at they were told, both forgetting the questions in their heads at the sight of the Christmas feast.

**Chapter 7 – James**

James Potter was not enjoying the Christmas feast, but rather pouring over books in the restricted section of the Library by cover of the Invisibility Cloak he's stolen from his father's study. This obsession had begun at the end of last year when he'd gotten a detention in Defense Against the Dark Arts from Professor Walsh for, well, showing off. By the end of James' first year, he was well above all of his classmates in that subject, and he liked to make sure people knew.

He wanted to come back to Hogwarts after his seventh year to teach, and later to be Headmaster of all Hogwarts. James had people that he hung out with, but none that he would consider his friends. A lot of that had to do with the fact that while he was in Gryffindor, most of the students he ran with were in Slytherin. He wasn't really quite sure why he'd been put in Gryffindor in the first place.

The detention he'd been given was to clean the trophy case, without magic. Professor Walsh had told him that he should take that time to see what other Hogwarts students had done in the past that was worthy of recognition, so that he might understand that his gifts should be used for good, not for showing off.

So, as James was cleaning the trophies he spotted a trophy that his Uncle Ron had told him about once; Tom Riddle, for services to the school. That night he'd snuck up to the Headmistress' office to speak with the last Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Snape had told him that Tom Riddle was an orphan boy who'd come to Hogwarts around the time that Hagrid had been a student, who had gone on to do 'great things'. He wouldn't tell James any more than that, so the next chance he got, James went down to visit his Godfather and see what he would tell him.

Hagrid had been less helpful than Snape. He'd only winced when James said 'Tom Riddle' and told James to 'mind yer own business and stop askin' so many dern questions.' It was the wince that gave James the clue he needed, because in his entire life, there was only one other name that had made Hagrid jumpy; Lord Voldemort.

The summer holidays had come soon after that encounter, so James was forced to put his investigation on hold till next term. Had had, however, mentioned the name Tom Riddle to his dad over break, and Harry had told him simply 'Tom Riddle was a good man who died in consequence to some very bad choices before you were born'.

That hadn't really been what he'd been hoping to get out of his dad, but it had given him another clue to start on this term. The day before they went back to Hogwarts James had snuck into his dad's study and stolen his Invisibility Cloak.

As soon as he had a free period their first week back, he'd gone to the Library with the Cloak and walked straight into the Restricted Section. When he was sure he was out of earshot of the school Librarian, he pulled out his wand and said "_Accio reference Tom Riddle"_.

To his surprise, a book from his own school bag shot at him. _Hogwarts, A History; Updated Edition_ by _Hermione Granger_.

James had picked it up, and tapped on the cover with his wand. _Searchio Tom Riddle._ The book had opened to nearly the end, and James had begun to scan the page. Then, he found it.

_It is now known that Lord Voldemort, known in his younger years at Hogwarts as Tom Riddle, gained is seemingly invincibility by creating seven Horcruxes. These Horcruxes were destroyed one by one by Harry Potter, whom it was prophesied would be the one who could destroy the Dark Lord forever, and in the midst of the Battle for Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was destroyed. _

Now, three months later, James was still searching for some reference to what Horcruxes were. James sat still thinking back on the conversation he'd just had with Severus Snape.

_"Snape, I have a few questions I need to ask you," James said._

_ "What can I do for you, Potter? And do call me Severus, you and I are going to be good friends I think, my future Headmaster."_

_ "Fine, Severus. What do you know about Horcruxes?"_

_ "Horcruxes?" Snape hissed. "That's some dangerous stuff you're asking about."_

_ "I just want to know what it is."_

_ "What they are," Snape corrected. "Horcruxes is plural. Though one Horcrux is dangerous enough."_

_ "Well?"_

_ "A Horcrux is a piece of a person's soul placed in another object. While one had a Horcrux, or Horcruxes as the Dark Lord had, he or she is unable to die."_

_ "A way to immortality," James concluded. "Thanks Severus, gotta run."_

_ "Any time…James Potter."_

James was just thinking now, not really searching the Library. After months of spending so much time here, he found it comforting, a good place to just be alone.

"I could be the greatest Headmaster of all time, and for all time," he thought aloud. Immortality was appealing greatly to him, though another part of him was saying how if it was so easy, everyone would do it. It had to be hard and evil if it was such a touchy subject.

"_Accio immortality book_," he said, wand pointed at a shelf.

A ragged looking book landed in his lap, already opened to the beginning of a chapter titled _Life through Death_.

James held his breath as he read through the chapter, and when he was done, there were tears forming in his eyes. "I have to kill someone in cold blood to make a Horcrux."

The thought tore at his insides. His whole being wanted it, wanted to be immortal, and wanted to be greater than his father could ever dream of. But another part of him was still unwilling to pay the price that was demanded to get life though death.

Chapter 7 – Pirates and the Prophet

The Christmas break ended and Hogwarts again flooded with students. The first chance they got, Albus, Scorpius, Alexis, and Rosie sat down to talk about the holidays.

"Your dad seemed more upset that James didn't come home than you, Albus," Rosie said. "It put him in a really foul mood. I heard your mum saying that 'at least Albus told us he'd be staying, James didn't even both to ask'."

"You're joking!" Albus exclaimed.

"Dad – Professor Lyons I mean – and I had a really good time. He wouldn't tell me anything about my mum and him though, about how I was born and why he left us," she said. "We talked a lot about school. He wanted to know all about me and my life in the Muggle world. And we seem to be good at the same subjects, mostly Potions. And he was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when he was at Hogwarts, so I'm definitely going to try out for that next year."

"Me and Albus got all our homework done pretty early on," Scorpius said. "So we had a lot of free time."

"What did you two do on Christmas, beside the feast?" Rosie asked.

Albus noticed Scorpius looking uncomfortable. "Um…not much; just a bit of Wizard Chess."

Albus had no idea what had motivated him to not tell Alexis and Rosie about going up to see Dumbledore and Snape, but Scorpius cast him a grateful smile, and that in itself was worth the lie.

Later, Albus caught Scorpius alone in the Common Room and decided to ask. "How come you didn't want the girls to know about what we did?"

Scorpius looked at his feet. "I have a secret, and Severus almost told you…it's not that I don't trust you to keep it, you're my best mate and all, I'm just not ready for anyone to know."

Albus smiled. "Okay, I understand Scorp. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting, but thanks for telling me that much."

Scorpius managed a quick smile. "Thanks, Albus."

A few more weeks passed and not much out of the ordinary happened, until Albus got a letter from his father one morning at breakfast.

Dear Albus,  
Please tell your brother that if he's up to what I think he's up to than he can count on not returning to Hogwarts next year. I will not allow my son… just tell him, okay? Dumbledore has me worried sick about him, and I think James has my invisibly cloak. You be careful Albus. I hate to ask you this but if James says anything odd to you, please tell me or Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall.  
Love, Dad

"What the ruddy hell does that mean?" Albus exclaimed.

Scorpius looked at the letter over his shoulder.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with what Dumbledore said about James." Albus pondered.

"What did he say?" Scorpius inquired.

"The first night we were here, I had to go see Professor McGonagall, remember?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Well she took me to meet Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, because I'm named after them…"

"You are?"

"Albus is Dumbledore's first name, and my middle name is Severus. Albus Severus Potter," he explained.

"Okay, go on."

"Well Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall when I was walking out the door – I heard them mention James so I stopped listen – and Dumbledore was telling her that James reminds him of Tom Riddle, and that she should be keeping an eye on him."

"That name rings a bell," Scorpius mused.

Before they could ponder further, Rose and Alexis rushed up behind them, bearing a copy of today's Daily Prophet. "Albus, Scorpius! Look!" the shouted.

PIRITES SACK DIAGON ALLEY

"With stunning force and bravado a band  
of Wizard Pirates, led by legendary Brock  
Weasley, stormed Diagon Alley last night.  
Taking both loot and prisoners, they were  
not apprehended, following their tradition  
of vanishing into thin air only half an hour  
after the attack. 'This pattern makes Brock  
so hard to catch. By the time we get there,  
they've been long gone,' says the Minister  
of Magic, Percy Weasley, who is…(cont.  
pg. 12)

"Wow! Uncle Brock hasn't been seen for years!" Albus exclaimed. "Mum reckoned that he was dead."

"How are you guys related this Pirate?" Alexis asked.

"He's our granddad's older brother," Albus said. "Our great uncle."

"They couldn't be more different, you know." Rosie said. "Granddad Weasley is a Muggle lover, he actually started teaching Muggle Studies here at Hogwarts after Grandma Weasley died a few years ago. And Uncle Brock is the only Pure-Blood fanatic Weasley in forever. We come from a pure line, mostly, but other Pure-Bloods call our lot Blood-Traitors, because we're not Muggle Haters at all."

"Sounds like my dad," Scorpius commented in disgust.

"Granddad says Brock's a nice fellow, just a little power hungry." Albus said, suddenly thinking again of James.

"What's the rest of the article say?" Scorpius asked, bring Albus' thoughts back to the present.

"Not much," Rosie said. "Uncle Percy just rattles on a bit more about how Uncle Brock isn't known to hurt anyone, they get set loose when they've earned their freedom by helping out with whatever – oh Olivander was kidnapped, poor fellow."

"The Wandmaker?" Alexis asked.

The other three nodded.

"Dad said that Olivander was kidnapped by You-Know-Who back during the war." Albus commented. "That guy has some luck."

"That's where I've heard the name!" Scorpius shouted, smacking his forehead. "Before You-Know-Who rose to power, his name was Tom Riddle!" 


End file.
